1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for animal behavior modification and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for animal training and for the prevention of barking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animals exhibiting undesirable behavior, such as barking excessively and damaging possessions, typically require behavior modification. Undesirable behavior such as excessive barking is not only irritating to family and neighbors but, in some municipalities, is a violation of city ordinance punishable by fines or removal of the offending animal. Disobedient dogs, for example, present a wide range of potential problems both legal and financial. It is desirable, therefore, to train the offending animal by modifying the undesirable behavior.
Typical training includes remote electrical stimulation during the undesirable behavior in order to discourage the animal. Electrical stimulation can be a shock, a vibration, or a combination of both, usually accomplished by attaching a shock and vibration device to the animal by way of a collar. The electrical stimulation can be set to a low level then increased until the behavior modification is accomplished. Conventional training devices use a transmitter with analog controls to set a stimulation mode and level then send the stimulation information via a radio wave to a receiver. The receiver converts the radio waves into signals that will activate the shock and vibration devices.
A number of problems exist with analog controls. The first problem is that the analog controls are difficult to set accurately. A second problem with analog controls is that, once set, the setting can be too easily changed by accidentally touching the control. A third problem with analog controls is that they are typically “power hungry” devices, meaning they consume a great deal of power. This is a considerable problem with battery-operated devices. A significant problem with conventional training devices is the absence of a display to provide information to the user. The trainer has to manually check the position of the analog controls to verify the settings.
In order to modify behavior, the person performs the training with a remote controlled training device. Often, however, a dog barks when no-one is around.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for a device that combines a stimulator function (requiring human activated controls) and a no-bark function (not requiring human interaction) in a single device. Additionally, there is a need to provide feedback to the user while extending battery life by eliminating analog controls.